Toriel: My Own Love
by dreemurr4ever35
Summary: This is a really short FanFic about Toriel's private life. Despite being so motherly and innocent, she has much diferent side of herself. If you liked this FanFic, I'll make more of it. Enjoy!
It was yet another normal day in the Ruins. No human has fallen down nor did Toriel have any interest in anything. A long time has passed since Toriel had some decent company.

"I wonder what I could do. I already cleaned the whole house, I'm not hungry and I've read all the books I have" Said Toriel sadly thinking about what she could do.

"I know! I could make some new knock knock jokes for that man beyond the door." Said Toriel happily and went to her room.

"There we go! Now let's see... Hmmm..." Toriel was thinking about the new jokes she could make, but it's been 2 hours and she only made one joke.

"Sigh... This is exhausting. I'm a little tired. Well, I might take a short nap." Toriel said and went into bed.

"Oh, God. My feet are freezing. I might take a pair of socks from my drawer. It has been a really long time since I needed the socks." Said Toriel while she was putting on her socks. She didn't feel tired anymore.

Toriel laid down on her bed and started to feel really sweaty.

"What's this feeling? Why is it so hot in here? Well, I could take off my clothes but someone might come inside. That's it, I'll lock the front door and I'll lower the blinds so no one can see me at all." Said Toriel and locked the front door and lowered the blinds.

Toriel took off her old Delta Rune dress, threw it on the floor and laid back on her bed in her underwear. Toriel's body was not as flat as we thought it was. The dress hid all of her curves and just made her less attractive. Her body is actually very beautiful and attractive. Despite being old, Toriel's has the body of a 20 year old woman.

"Sigh... I still feel hot. Well, I guess I should take these off too." Said Toriel, unhooked her bra, took off her panties and threw them on the floor as well.

"Aaahhhh... That's better. Mmmmm... So good to lay down naked on your bed and not doing anything." Said Toriel while checking out her naked body that she hasn't seen in more than 10 years.

"Mmmm, my boobies are so soft. I don't remember that. Did they got softer?" Said Toriel while gripping her 34 D cup breasts with joy. She hasn't felt this sensation in a really long time.

"Mmmm, I think I could touch myself. I'm in a perfect mood for that, but also I miss some love." Said Toriel as she reached for her vagina and started to tickle her outer lips and eventually starting to rub her clitoris.

Her vagina looked like it was never touched. It was very tight without any flaws. It seems like Asriel's birth didn't have any effect on her vagina.

"AAAHH! Yessssss... Haaaa! Make me feel good, pussy!" Shouted Toriel while playing with her teased clitoris. She started to moan loudly, but thanks to the thick walls in her house no one could hear her having fun.

Toriel couldn't stand this any longer. She pushed her long fingers in her tight vagina as she started to tremble.

"MMMMMPH! AAAH! AS-AS-ASGORE!" Yelled Toriel as she remembered her ex-husband and immediately stopped masturbating. She started to feel really uncomfortable after she said the king's name out loud, but that didn't stop her.

"I'll forget that old bastard with this!" Said Toriel as she took a really long dildo that she was hiding was under her bed. She spreaded her sexy long legs and turned on the vibration.

"AAAAAAAAHHH! MMM-MMM-AAAAAAHHHH!" Screamed Toriel as she was thrusting the dildo at the maximal vibration.

She felt so good that she let out her tongue and opened her mouth widely. She couldn't stand it any longer, but she wanted to continue. Her tight vagina was so wet that the dildo she was using was sliding so easily as her orgasm started to be unbelieveably strong.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! J-J-JUS-JUST-MAKE-ME-CUM! Toriel screamed so loud as she wanted to ejaculate, but it wasn't enough. Her bed sheets turned into a sponge full of sweat and her nipples were so teased that they eventually slowly started to lactate. Toriel couldn't stand it any longer. She screamed so much that she started to bleat.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! MAAAAH! MAAAAAH! MAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Bleated Toriel as she felt that her ejaculation was really close to happen.

"MAAAAAAHH! GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Toriel as she ejaculated so strongly that she squirted all over her desk and her wall.

Toriel took her phone and took a selfie in a sexy and seductive pose. She wanted to remember this very day. She wanted to start cleaning the desk as she saw that she squirted all over her lamp that she has to fix now due to her cum. Toriel wanted to get up, but her legs were too weak after what she's done.

"Oh, no. When I wake up, everything will dry out and will be sticky. Well, never mind, I'm really proud to see what has came out of me after all these years." Said Toriel happily and laid smiled with joy.

She finally started to feel sleepy. She covered herself with the sweaty sheets, which were luckily dry on the other side. She yawned, smiled and closed her beautiful big brown eyes and told herself: "I need to do this again!" She said, and fell asleep.


End file.
